horror high 4: la venganza de Draco
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Tras el nacimiento de los mellizos violeta ha tenido la sospecha de que Draco la persigue para vengarse ¿ tendrá razón?


_HORROR HIGH 4:LA VENGANZA DE DRACO_

Eran las 9 de la mañana en Sprinwood y en el 1428 de Elm Street alguien se preparaba para un nuevo día. Desde el nacimiento de los mellizos, Violeta y su padre habían empezado a vivir en la casa y no en la sala de calderas subterráneas que se conectaban con el sótano de esta. Violeta se levantó; se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros y bajó al comedor para desayunar- papá ¿Qué te he dicho de coger al bebé en brazos con el guante puesto?- sabes bien que no les hago daño, y que al ser medio monstruos no sufren daños,..si es por Draco… no tienes por qué preocuparte, él se desentendió de ti cuando se lo dijiste- lo sé pero después de lo que me hizo en el baile no me fío de él. Por cierto, hoy vendrán a ver a los pequeños mis amigas para pasar la tarde juntas- Bueno por ahora que te parece si desayunas y luego les das de desayunar a ellos- dijo señalando las cunas. Alguien llamó a la puerta, Violeta abrió- hola chicas,- invitó- pasad enseguida me cambio y desayuno, ¿podéis vigiarlos en lo que yo desayuno?- Claro- asintió María. En respuesta Violeta fue a la cocina y dejó unos biberones en la mesa antes de irse a desayunar..Nerea y María se sentaron con los niños en sus muslos quienes empezaron a juguetear con sus ropas- Démosles de comer- ambas cogieron los biberones que inmediatamente Luna y Sombra empezaron a tomar- Parece que les gusta- dijo un rato después Nerea viendo que, en respuesta, María tomaba un poco- María, creo que no es buena idea….-¿por qué? Está delicioso- Violeta…- pregunto Nerea- de que es esta leche- es mía- inmediatamente al oír esto, María dejó el bebe en el sofá y se puso a lamer la moqueta como una histérica pensando "que asco, que asco, que asco…." Mientras esto ocurría tras ellas apareció su amiga vestido de nuevo con su antigüo vestido de rayas y una chaqueta junto a unas playeras deportivas y colocó a los niños en los carritos- María ¿por qué chupas mi alfombra?- María se giró para ver a Violeta extrañada y Nerea grabando lo ocurrido con su móvil – larga historia- contestó Violeta cogió a los bebés y los puso en el carrito- Papá nos vamos- informó antes de salir de casa.

Las tres salieron hasta un parque, donde, a parte de ellas, otros alumnos se habían reunido para verse aprovechando el final de las clases- ¿y qué tal os va?- Genial, estas dos semanas me lo he pasado de maravilla- anunció Nerea- Sí, es cierto, hemos ido juntas de turismo- añadió María- y Jaime nos invitó a una fiesta que hizo en el campamento Crystal Lake- mientras sus amigas la relataban sus aventuras veraniegas, ella se fijó en la otra punta del parque, juraría que había visto a Draco, observándola fijamente; se restregó los ojos, eso no podía ser posible, al volver a abrirlos había desaparecido- Chicas- interrumpió la morena- Alguna ha visto a Draco desde lo de fin de curso.- No…¿ por qué?...-

Más tarde, en la terraza de una cafetería, Violeta las explicaba lo ocurrido en el parque mientras alimentaba a los gemelos – No sé si podría ser posible- opinó Nerea- Lo último que creo que quiere hacer él es verte la cara- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo ella dejando a la niña y cogiendo a su hermano para alimentarlo- Pero sigo sin fiarme de Draco, tengo un mal presentimiento- Eso no significa que vaya a pasar algo malo- He tenido pesadillas, como las que tenía cuando estaba embarazada. Tal vez no sean pesadillas, sino visones que me prevén de lo que va a ocurrir- ella suspiró- Soñé con que algo entraba en el cuarto de los niños, un humano y se los llevaba con él y creo que tiene algo que ver con Draco….

Esa noche, Violeta no podía dormir, pensaba en demasiadas cosas: Draco, sus amigas, su padre, sus hijos; con lo que empezó a recordar. Empezó con una noche tranquila en la que ella estaba en casa, había salido de cuentas unas semanas antes del baile y estaba muy débil. Había ido al baño del piso superior con algo de torpeza para darse una ducha antes de la cena. Mientras se secaba al salir de la ducha con una toalla blanca notó un dolor, como un pinchazo entre sus piernas, ésta lo ignoró, hasta que tras secarse la pierna izquierda vio en la toalla una mancha de sangre. Asustada, se había puesto la ropa mínima para salir y avisar a su padre, quien la llevó al hospital en poco tiempo. El médico dijo que no debía preocuparse, que eso indicaba que su periodo de gestación había terminado y que a partir de ese momento el bebé podía nacer en cualquier periodo de tiempo.

También recordó la noche del baile, recordaba perfectamente el haberse encerrado en la cabina del baño; abrir las piernas con los pies apoyados en la puerta y tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo antes de escuchar llorar a su hijo, a quien cogió en brazos.

Se acercó a la estantería de su habitación y cogió una cajita de madera donde miró unas fotos que se había hecho en su embarazo con sus amigas; la foto era siempre la misma, sus amigas y ella frente al instituto, lo que cambaba en todas era el volumen de su vientre. Volvió a guardar las fotos, miró por última vez a los mellizos antes de irse a dormir.

Esa noche, mientras ella dormía, su padre se había ido a "trabajar" (matar adolescentes), pero alguien observaba la casa desde fuera, se acercaba al porche y trepaba por él hasta la habitación de los bebés.

Mientras Violeta dormía, su padre trabajaba, por lo que estaba sola. Un sonido la despertó a la chica, era el monitor que tenía, los niños estaban llorando, perezosa, se levató de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de los bebés. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con alguien más; tenía a los niños en brazos y estaba tapado por un pasamontañas, el sujeto corrió hasta la ventana y salió por el rosal derecho de la pared de la casa hasta una furgoneta negra. Ella había intentado detenerlo sin éxito, consiguiendo únicamente arrancarle un trozo de su camisa.

Una hora después Freddy llegó a su casa para encontrarse un coche de policía aparcado frente a su casa y entró rápidamente. Su hija estaba en el salón junto a un vampiro contándole lo ocurrido mientras dos hombres lobo registraban la casa en busca de pistas- ¿qué ocurre?- dijo preocupado- papá, los niños no están- " habrá sido ese hijo de…"- pensó Fred refiriéndose a Draco- papá, tengo que ir a buscarlos- No irás aun estas muy débil por la operación, por no decir que ayer te quitaron los puntos de la cesárea, aún necesitas descansar, yo me ocuparé de todo…- ella asintió con la cabeza. Violeta se fue a su habitación, pero decidió entrar en el de sus hijos antes; miró alrededor, vio las cunas, ahora vacías, con unas mantas y dos peluches de osos uno azul en la cuna de Sombra (nombre del niño) y otro rosa en la cama de Luna (nombre de la niña). Sacó su móvil del bolsillo e hizo u a llamada- María, necesito que tu y Nerea vengáis a mi casa inmediatamente- ¿qué pasa?- os lo contaré luego …..

-así que alguien, creemos saber quien, ha secuestrado a tus hijos.- resumió María- Sí, y necesito vuestra ayuda para, aún me estoy recuperando y no tengo fuerzas, quiero que traigas a mis hijos de vuelta, los monstruos no pueden salir del área de Elm Street pero los humanos sí, y temo que Draco use esa ventaja contra nosotros.- Cuenta con nosotras- dijo María que salió con Nerea de la casa- Según Violeta, Draco se los llevó por la ventana, tras trepar por el rosal- Nerea empezó a inspeccionar la planta encontrando un trozo de tela como el que su amiga le había arrancado al secuestrador- puede que Draco trepara por el rosal, pero según ella bajó por el rosal- ¿Cómo bajó por ahí con dos niños?- María se agachó al ver una etiqueta en el suelo, desgarrada y con espinas de rosas clavadas en la que ponía " portabebés gemelos, tienda Clary`s de Sprinwood calle 33, portal 12 nº dirección 1236 Tlfno: 555 98 47 21 -creo que ya sé dónde buscar-

María y Nerea se dirigieron a la tienda- hay que entrar sin hacer sonar las alarmas- déjame a mí- contestó Nerea. Su alma abandonó su cuerpo y se introdujo en la tienda para a través del disco duro de las cámaras destruirlas, y después, María derribo la puerta- Hay que comprobar los registros de clientes para ver quien compró el portabebés- buscaron durante 20 minutos registros de fechas desde nueve meses atrás .- he mira esto- dijo finalmente Nerea-" portabebés gemelos, paquete de entrega en el 1305 de Elm Street-¿ seguro que es ese?- si esta es la dirección en la que para el autobús escolar- un momento- interrumpió María- Draco no se habló con Violeta desde que se enteró, como pudo saber que necesitaría un portabebés de gemelos- Nerea sacó un recorte del periódico escolar con la fecha en la que su amiga dio a luz, ella la había pedido esa crónica del periódico para guardarla. Miró atentamente la fotografía- creo que se quien se lo dijo…-

Las dos llegaron a una casa, blanca y elegante y se colaron por una ventana hasta el dormitorio de las hermanas Vondergeist. Con un desestabilizador hectoplasmatico despertó a las hermanas- ¿¡pero que!? – exclamó una de ellas molesta- ¿qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó la otra enfadada- Ariel, Laura, solo queremos preguntaros una cosa, ¿pusisteis alguna noticia en el periódico de Violeta cuando tuvo los bebés?- ambas asintieron- ¿Cómo supisteis que tuvo gemelos?- siempre lo supimos, vimos las auras en su vientre todo su embarazo- ¿se lo dijisteis a Draco?- sí, nos pidió que te vigilásemos, no hicimos preguntas, cuando le informamos nos pago.

Más tarde se reunieron de nuevo en su casa- Ya sabemos quien, como, y por qué… pero ¿donde los ha llevado?...

Las amigas corrieron a la vivienda del ex novio de la adolescente- ¡DRACO!- chilló la adolescente- ¡ábreme la puerta!- María tiró la puerta abajo, no había nadie, escucharon un estruendo; las tres se dieron la vuelta viendo que un coche familiar había destrozado la puerta del garaje. Draco salió conduciendo hacia el puente que había a las afueras del pueblo. María agarró a las chicas y las elevó en el aire.

Cuando llegaron al puente ellas se soltaron y María se puso delante del vehículo, haciéndolo frenar bruscamente. María destrozó el cristal delantero del coche intentó agarrar del cuello a Draco; este salió rápidamente del coche hasta uno de los extremos del puente con los niños en brazos- UN PASO MÁS Y LOS SUELTO- amenazó- Draco, piensa lo que haces…- pidió Violeta- Oh querida, sé muy bien lo que hago- soltó a los bebes dejándoles caer del puente-¡ NO!- Su madre, furiosa se transformó en un demonio de piel negra pelo largo liso azul oscuro; pupilas de reptil azul; y con alas negras y largas y afiladas uñas, y lanzó a Draco del puente. Quiso buscar a los niños, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Volvió a su forma humana y empezó a llorar en la valla del puente cuando alguien la tocó el brazo, eran los mellizos, flotando en el aire- ¿pero?...¿quién?- miró a sus amigas para descubrir que ninguna estaba usando magia. Se fijó en sus hijos, con los ojos de reptil dorados y con dientes afilados- Tal vez no seáis simples humanos después de todo…..volvamos a casa…


End file.
